


Lost and insecure you found me you found me, lying on the floor, surround me surround me.

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is back in Dortmund to stand with his boyfriend Marco.<br/>Their lives couldn't be more happy, but someone seems determined to ruin everything ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small project I had in mind for some time, your comments and your opinions are very welcome :)

Mario awoke with a severe headache.

A sense of dread began to pervade his body when he realized that he wasn't at his home, but in a cool and dark basement.

It was then that Mario remembered everything: he was getting into his car to go home after a long and grueling workout, when someone put a cloth in front of his mouth until he fainted.

Panicked, Mario tried to break the metal door of the room with kicks and punches.  
"HELP !! LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE !!" Mario shouted.

His kicks became weaker and when he realized that no one would come to his aid, Mario slumped against the cold door and approaching his knees, he began to cry.  
After a few minutes Mario calmed down and looked around the room : there was only an old mattress with a blanket and a small table with a chair.  
The only room light source was a small light bulb on the ceiling.

Mario began to feel cold: the room was very cold and his yellow-black Borussia suit training not warmed him much.  
In that moment he realized that Marco, his beautiful boyfriend, was waiting for him in their home for hours.

He began to cry thinking about Marco sadly sitting alone on the sofa, waiting for his return that would never come.

"Marco forgive me" Mario sobbed.


	2. Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so be good with me please :)

Marco was doing his rehabilitation session on the field when he saw that Erik and Auba were arguing with one of the physiotherapists, so he stopped to dribble with the ball and tried to listen to the conversation ...

"Coach I know it's not a good time but we need that Marco comes with us" Erik said.  
"May I know what's going on?" The physiotherapist asked.  
"We were in the parking lot when we noticed that Mario’s car had the car door open .. When we approached to see if Mario had needed our help, we found Mario’s training bag on the floor along with a cloth and a bottle of chloroform "Auba said.  
"Coach, we afraid that something might have happened to Mario" Erik said worriedly "It seems disappeared."  
Erik's eyes widened when he saw that Marco had heard all their conversation: Marco was crying and trembling with fear ..  
"Marco .." Erik said approaching to Marco, but the blond pushed him away and ran off in the direction of the changing rooms.

Marco ran inside the changing rooms and began to rummage in his bag for his phone, when he found it he tried to call Mario several times, but it was useless.

When Erik and Auba went inside the changing room they were greeted by a harrowing scene: Marco was slumped on the ground against his locker and in shock desperately tried to call Mario with his phone.  
The sound of his sobs filled the room.

"Mario answer me please .." Marco whispered.

"Oh Marco .." Erik said.  
He knelt in front of Marco and hugged him "Erik I want Mario .." Marco sobbed against his chest.  
"Marco we have called the police,they should be here soon" Erik answered.  
"I'm scared .. He doesn’t answer me" Marco said.  
"Ssssh Marco calm down, everything will be fine" Erik said in an attempt to comfort Marco.

After a while the police arrived on the scene and after doing all the investigations confirmed that Mario probably had been kidnapped.  
The police assured Marco that they would do everything possible to find his boyfriend, and he could only expect good news on his boyfriend.

The homecoming was all a blur to Marco, Erik and Auba brought him back home, they tried in vain to comfort and make him eat, but the blond locked himself inside his room.  
Marco lay down on the bed that he shared with Mario, he couldn’t believe that someone could have brought his Sunny away from him.

After a short time Marco fell asleep embracing Mario’s pillow while tears still streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome !!


	3. Mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so be good with me if there are any mistakes please :)

Mario was sitting on the mattress of the room.  
He was shivering for the freezing cold of the room, the blanket he had found on the mattress didn’t help him much to combat the cold.

His stomach suddenly growled: the last time he had eaten had been at lunch and now Mario was starving.

It had to be the night now and Mario hoped with all his heart that Marco had noticed his disappearance and had called the police.

Suddenly the door let out a groan and opened to reveal his kidnapper : a boy with brown hair and green eyes.  
The kidnapper closed the door behind him and began to move closer to Mario, who began to tremble with fear.

 

His captor stopped at the foot of the mattress.  
Mario watched his captor : he was young, tall, muscular and his skin was sallow. 

"Hello Mario” he said with a deep voice.

"W-what do you want from me? W-why have you kidnapped me? "Mario asked shakily.

"Oh Mario you are so beautiful, I couldn’t bear that you were with that idiot of Reus. I hate that blond so I decided that you had to be mine, so I brought you here where you'll be mine forever” the kidnapper said.

"No please let me go, I love Marco I want to be with him, he is the love of my life” Mario said with tears in his eyes.

He can’t live without Marco.  
Marco is everything for him.

"Mario Mario Mario or will you love me by hook or by crook you will learn to do it” the kidnapper said with a threatening voice.

"I love Marco and I will never betray him" Mario said firmly.

"Well Mario then I will have to use the strong-arms" the kidnapper said before pulling out a syringe containing a clear liquid from the pocket of his pants.

Mario at the sight of the syringe tried to back away, but within seconds his captor pinned him with his body.

 

"Now Mario you will learn that I always get what I want” the kidnapper said.

Mario tried to free himself but every attempt was useless: the kidnapper jabbed the syringe into his neck and injected the fluid in the body.  
Within seconds his vision became black and fainted.

 

The kidnapper stood up and looked at the unconscious body of Mario: Mario was so handsome and irresistible.

Carefully the kidnapper stripped Mario leaving only his boxers on him.  
Then he went into the house, retrieved the ropes and went back into the basement.

He tied Mario’s wrists together behind his back then also bind together his ankles.  
Then he blindfolded and gagged the young footballer with pieces of cloth.  
When he finished, the kidnapper watched his beautiful captive and licked his lips to the beautiful sight in front of him.

Finally the kidnapper covered Mario with a blanket and left the room, locking carefully the door. 

He couldn’t wait the next day in order to play with his handsome captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so be good with me :)

The night of Marco was disastrous.  
His sleep was interrupted several times by nightmares about Mario.

His Sunny was held prisoner and he couldn’t do anything to save him.

Marco was grief-stricken, his chest ached with each breath and the only thing that could help him was to have Mario with him.

Erik tried in every way to convince Marco to eat, but every attempt was useless: Marco had the stomach closed and had no intention of eating.

The only thought of Marco was to know what was happening to Mario ...

 

Mario woke up after several hours.  
When he tried to open his eyes he realized he had been blindfolded.  
He tried to scream but the cloth gag prevented him.

When he tried to move he realized that his captor had tied his wrists behind his back and his ankles were also tied together.

He tried to break free but the ropes were tight, he thrashed in all possible ways, but they didn’t surrender.

Mario suddenly heard the basement door open and began to tremble with fear: his captor had returned to torture him.

"Good morning Mario” the kidnapper said with a sweet tone "I hope you're hungry because I prepared the breakfast” he said before taking off the blindfold and gag from Mario.

When Mario was able to see something, he realized immediately that all his clothes except his boxers had been removed by his captor.  
Mario began to squirm again to try to break free from the ropes, but the kidnapper pinned him hard against the mattress.

"Deliver me from these cords!" Yelled Mario.

"Stop moving” the kidnapper screamed before giving a strong slap to Mario, who stood there in shock.

"Mario now open your mouth” the kidnapper said softly.

The kidnapper slowly fed Mario, who joyfully devoured every bite.  
Mario had never felt so hungry and quickly finished eating all that his kidnapper had cooked for him.

"Well I see you've liked what I cooked “the kidnapper said.

"B-because I was very hungry” Mario replied softly.

"It was a pleasure honey, now it’s time to dedicate a bit of cuddles" the kidnapper said before undressing and remain with only his boxers on him.

Mario tried to get away from the kidnapper, but the man grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the mattress.

"Let me please” Mario whimpered.

He was so scared, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

"Hmmm Mario're so sexy” the kidnapper said before kissing sensually Mario's bare shoulder.

When the kidnapper tried to kiss him, Mario found the strength to react by spitting in the face to the kidnapper.

The kidnapper stood up and wiped his cheek angrily.  
In a millisecond violently he grabbed Mario by the hair and ignoring the blonde screaming in pain,he threw him to the ground with force.

"PIECE OF SHIT YOU WILL PAY THIS" screamed the kidnapper before delivering a strong kick on Mario's stomach, who let out a sharp cry of pain.

Mario did not have time to recover and even a second later, another kick came to him at chest height.  
And then there came another on his abdomen.  
And another.  
Another.  
Another still until Mario had the whole trunk covered with blue bruises.

When the kidnapper pulled away from him Mario could hardly breathe; he had received so many kicks on the chest that every breath was extremely painful.

The captor knelt next to Mario, he gently stroked his cheek and then grab Mario's hair again.

"I hope that the food you ate is enough, because now you will not eat anything else." said the kidnapper viciously before slamming forcefully Mario's head to the ground, knocking him out.

The kidnapper stood up and looked at the unconscious body of Mario: he had a cut on his eyebrow and lip were bleeding profusely and the upper part of his body was covered with purple and blue bruises.

The kidnapper untied the ropes that bound the wrists and ankles of Mario and left the room, leaving a dying and unconscious Mario on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome ;)

**Author's Note:**

> your comments and your opinions are very welcome :)


End file.
